All The Love
by Dawn before Dusk
Summary: A collection of mating stories. Apply for your own in a review!


The trek across the rough ground was hard. Merciless. Sharp stones under your paws. Harsh breezes whipping your face. They endured it. Every minute.

They continued across the ground, not stopping, pressed together.

Hours, they continued.

Black and brown combined.

Mates.

Flopping onto the rough ground, a black tom sighed. "Leafpool, lets stop."

The delicately pretty tabby turned, light green eyes somewhat incredulous._ It wasn't sunset yet! _With a reluctant smile, she sat. "Sure, Crowfeather. Are you really tired, though?" She tipped her head to the side, wondering what was wrong as a frown laced its away across Crowfeather's obsidian-furred face.

" ..nooo..." he stammered, shifting his hips back and forth. "I mean, we're mates and all... And..."

Leafpool's mouth opened in surprise. "M...mating?"

Her night-black mate lowered his head in shame. "Y...yes.."

The pretty she-cat took a step back. She had been itching in her... area... and she thought it might be time. "Ok, Crowfeather." Her voice surprised her, how steady it was. Her heart was beating fast, faster, then a hummingbirds wings, it felt. She awkwardly stuck her rump in the air, watching as Crowfeather's eyes glazed over slightly. Walking stiffly forward, her heat scent filling his black nose, he pushed her gently over.

"Huh?" Leafpool looked at him in bewilderment, breaking off with a shiver as his tongue began to stroke her chest lightly. The rough feel of it traveled down, and she bucked her hips up, causing it to graze lightly over her pussy, wet with anticipation.

"Ohh..." the mates moaned in synchronization.

Lapping his rough tongue gently over her damp core, Crowfeather gasped again at how good it tasted. Paws gently caressed his chest as he began to dig inside her center, causing frantic moans beneath him. With a sudden buck from Leafpool, his sandpaper tongue became submerged in her vagina.

"Again!" the pretty brown tabby screeched, as he began to slide his tongue in and out of her core. "Faster!" It hurt like crazy, but felt so good!

Obeying her, he began to flick his rough tongue around her wet walls, gathering the juices.

Leafpool groaned with disappointment as he pulled back.

Amusement lit Crowfeather's eyes. "Oh, don't you worry."

He began rubbing his black-padded paw over her core, caressing it. Faster and faster, he rubbed it around, causing moans to escape. He pressed down slightly, and with his other paw grazed her stomach lightly.

Without warning, he plunged it in, gaining another shriek from below.

"Crowfeather... AH!"

Unsheathing his claws, he pounded mercilessly into her pussy, ripping her tight walls slightly. In and out. In and out. Extracting his paws, sticky with juices and a bit of blood, he slowly groomed it, moaning at the taste.

The light brown she-cat began to writhe, core hurting like crazy but wishing for more.

His dick was now fully unsheathed, hanging limply from his underbelly. Leafpool gazed at it in wonder. It was huge! She hadn't ever seen a cock before, but still. It actually was big, bigger then most tom's.

Lining up with Leafpools steaming hot core, mischief lit his gaze. "No," Crowfeather said, power lighting his gaze. "No. Beg. Speak dirty."

"Oh, master! Stick your gigantic dick inside my tight little pussy! Fuck this little bitch, the little whore begging to be fucked! Please-" Her words were cut off as he... entered, taking her virginity with a single swipe.

He quickly fell into a rhythm, thrusting his dick into her in a steady motion. Her tight walls closed around his huge penis, his barbs scraping the inside of her vagina.

It hurt.

Leafpool screamed, so loudly she was sure all the clans could hear her. She didn't care.

He continued, grabbing her scruff roughly so she couldn't get away. He slid his dick out, before banging in again. Slowly thrusting, feeling ecstasy begin to fill him.

Slowly, the undeniable pain let out to pleasure as his thrusts continued. "Harder! Faster!"

Crowfeather was happy to obey and began to submerge his dick into her tight core, bucking his hips along with hers.

She screamed again. He was pounding into her harder then he thought possible.

Her paws pushed him back, turning him on. She flailed, the pain overwhelming,

Suddenly, he felt a tightening in his penis. "Oh, fuck! I'm gonna cum!" He screeched, dismounting quickly.

"Huh?" The light brown tabby looked up with injured eyes. Her pussy, too, was full of cum, ready to be released.

"Flip over," he commanded.

She did, looking at him with confusion.

He then pounded into her, belly-to belly.

Oh.

His thrusts were hard, harder then she could've ever imagined. The barbs scraped her as he fucked her roughly, fast as he could. Ecstasy was beginning to creep into Leafpools feelings, and she gasped. "I'm gonna cum!"

"No." Crowfeather smacked her, still pounding into her. With a gasp, he pulled out. Leafpool sighed sadly, before he thrust in once more. Harder then ever.

Then they cummed.

"That. Was. Amazing." Crowfeather sighed, grooming her area, sticky with cum.

"Yes," Leafpool agreed.

* * *

**I will take requests! Yuri, incest, rape, love, WHATEVER!**

Names:

Type:

Description:

Personality:

Clan/group:

**Thats the form.**


End file.
